


Emily's Christmas Concerns

by x22



Series: Overwatch Chub Fiction [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Eating, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Relationship Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, big belly, weight conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x22/pseuds/x22
Summary: Emily is thrilled to have her girlfriend around for a big Christmas dinner, but as much as she'd love to just watch Lena enjoy her cooking she has other things on her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the apartment slammed open and brought Emily out of her reverie. Startled, she stopped what she was doing and left the kitchen to investigate. Wiping her hands on her apron, she watched her girlfriend stagger into the hall, panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late, luv," Lena gasped. Her big gut surged with each laboured breath, her jacket open to accommodate it. "You have no idea how hard it is to find parking for a jet belonging to an outlawed organization in this town."

Tracer gave Emily an apologetic grin, chubby cheeks bulging to look even more like red apples from the winter cold. The only concession made to the weather was a scarf and wool baselayer. Still, even this stretchy fabric failed to entirely cover the hefty agent's substantial bulk. Tights slipped down to reveal a wide band of wobbly gut, chunky lovehandles laid bare to bulge out under the tautly stretched jacket.

"Oh and the accelerator charge keeps depleting for some reason..." Tracer straightened up and tapped the temporal anchor affixed to her ample chest. Emily swallowed hard.

It took the redhead a while just to take in her girlfriend. All of her. Especially how much more of her there was, with little left to the imagination by the tight wool costume. Acting on instinct, Emily stepped forward and put an arm around her lover. As she hugged her, pulling herself into Lena's soft belly flab, she rubbed the agent's exposed flesh.

"You must be freezing, you poor thing," Emily mumbled into Lena's neck between kisses. Simply to double check – and nothing else – her fingers dug into the softness of the plump lovehandle. Massaging it and letting pliable chub fill her hand. There was definitely more of it than she remembered. _And so much softer,_ she mused as a small moan escaped her lips.

Blushing, Emily pulled back and cleared her throat evasively. "Uhm... so let's get _you_ into a nice jumper and some hot chocolate _into you_!"

Tracer giggled happily at the suggestion, sending a jolly quiver through her ample form. Emily gave said form a loving pat and went off to fetch something. She quickly returned, triumphantly holding up a massive tent of a Christmas sweater: "I bought this for you!"

Emily's beaming smile was met with a gasp. Lena's brow furrowed, the beginnings of a pout fighting for supremacy on her lips.

"What's the matter? Don't you like the reindeer...?"

Lena averted her eyes, shifting her bulk awkwardly. Finally she managed to voice her concern: "No, no it's just... why can't I just borrow one of yours, like usual?" She sounded genuinely upset with the break in tradition.

"Eh?" The reason was blindingly obvious to anyone else, but Emily could not bring herself to voice it. Just between last Christmas and the last time they saw each other, Lena's potbelly had already more than doubled in size. On top of that, the portly agent clearly hadn't been starving since then either. There was no way any of Emily's old sweaters could even begin to cover that gut, much less be pulled down her chunky sides.

"Hey, aren't _you_ wearing a new jumper too?" a puzzled Tracer pointed out.

Emily tugged awkwardly at said garment's hem, averting her gaze. "Uhm... uh... oh! I think dinner's just about ready!"

"Really??" Tracer exclaimed excitedly, her misgivings instantly evaporated. "I better get changed then!"

 

"Cheers luv, the holidays are here!" The cheery announcement made Emily jump around. Filling the doorway to the small kitchen, Lena posed triumphantly in her new outfit. Even with arms stretched out, the knitted tent managed to cover both belly and lovehandles – with enough to spare for most of her billowing butt. Hugging the rotund agent's curves, the festive red and green made her look like a particularly enormous Christmas tree ornament.

"You look lovely," Emily smiled, oblivious to the fact that the hand mixer in her hand was dripping batter onto the floor.

"Thanks," Lena winked and put a hand behind her head to assume a more seductive pose. The goofy reindeer stretching over her big gut undermined the effort significantly. "Told you I've been working out lately."

"R-right!" Emily nodded weakly, especially as it became clear her girlfriend had been sucking in her gut while she was showing off. Deforming Rudolf even more, Lena let go – and inflated that much further in the process. This would have to be the kind of workout that made you put on a couple of stone.

There was a flash of mischief in Lena's eye, just before she took advantage of Emily's distraction to lunge forward. With a deft swipe, her finger stole a dollop of batter from the forgotten hand mixer and popped it into her mouth.

With a thoughtful "mmh", Tracer glanced down at herself. Licking her lips, she smirked up at Emily: "Looks like there's a mistletoe on my tits..."

More familiar with this kind of boorish behaviour, Emily managed to return to normal and gave her girlfriend a look of mild exasperation.

"I don't make the rules," Lena shrugged and patted the mistletoe pattern on her bouncing bosom before making exaggerated kissy faces at her partner.

As usual, Emily couldn't help but be charmed by Tracer's goofiness. She put away the hand mixer and spread her arms and chuckled: "Come here, you."

Giggling, Tracer slipped into her lover's embrace. If not a kiss on her bosom, she got one on her lips as Emily's clashed passionately with hers. The redhead's fingers dug into Lena's soft flab as she pulled herself deeper into the kiss, pausing only briefly to let out a loud moan.

Still able to reach around her own bulk, especially with Emily sinking into it, Lena's hands explored Emily's hips. Holding her tight. Sliding up the tight fabric of her jeans. Tugging playfully at the hem of her lover's sweater, Tracer's hands slipped underneath, reaching for bare flesh.

At the touch, Emily jolted back and averted her eyes. Panting she pulled awkwardly at her sweater and cleared her throat. She put a hand to her burning cheek and muttered: "I... better check on the roast..."

Still in lust's grasp, Lena blinked dumbly: "Uh, sure..." This time, not even the mention of food could quell her suspicions and she gave Emily a worried look.

The redhead grinned sheepishly: "Why don't you have a little head start... there are cookies in the living room."

Tracer was visibly swayed by this argument, if not entirely convinced.

Deftly, Emily snatched up a chocolate-covered profiterole from a stack on the counter. Equally deftly she popped it into Lena's mouth and smiled: "I won't tell if you don't."

 

Tracer lounged snugly on the sofa, spilling a little over the side for good measure. Hefty thighs pushed up her doughy boulder of a belly, chin resting on a soft pillow of chub that threatened to engulf it if she inclined her head any further. Idly stuffing her face with cookies from the tin perched on her belly, she stared at the holiday programming streaming on the screen off to her side.

"Ah thanks, luv!" Accepting another refill on her hot chocolate, Tracer tore herself away long enough to give Emily a loving smile. Eagerly, she downed half the mug in one go.

Chuckling to herself, Emily went back to setting the table. Old-fashioned plates and utensils were followed by heaped bowls of mashed potatoes, sauces and all manner of side dishes.

Every so often the redhead would glance over at her girlfriend. Pausing with a pitcher of gravy in her hands, her brow furrowed. Cocoa consumed, the hand holding the mug hung limply at Lena's side while her left hand languidly tossed gingerbread cookies into her mouth.

It occurred to Emily that usually her girlfriend would impatiently ask to help, but this year it seemed Lena was too busy lazing in front of the vidscreen. Perhaps she was too preoccupied stuffing her face to even notice. It was Emily's turn to experience a break with tradition. Still, as her judging gaze lingered on her girlfriend's bloated form; hefty gut, hugged by red-and-green wool. bulging around chunky thighs... as her spine tingled with each cookie Lena popped into her mouth, plump arm blending with ample bosom as she reached over it... any hint of ill feeling quickly dissipated.

Instead Emily let Lena finish every single cookie before clapping her hands: "Dinner is served!"

At this welcome call, Tracer rolled out of more than she rose from the sofa. A far cry from the nimble sylph Emily had fallen in love with – but with the same bubbly enthusiasm: "Aww yeah!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You having any more of that?" Chewing intently, Tracer pointed her fork at the gammon roast. She gave Emily a look of disbelief when there were no protests, but she certainly did not need to be asked twice. Despite already having her plate loaded with both turkey and ham, she took advantage of the redhead's reluctance and eagerly helped herself to the rest of the meat. Just like she had generously taken so many other dishes off her girlfriend's hands already this evening.

Biting down on crispy crackling, the bountiful agent slipped down a little in her seat and moaned: "Mmmh... shooo good..."

Emily couldn't help but grin at the compliment: Seeing her girlfriend appreciate her cooking gave her a warm, pleasant feeling. The recipe might not be hers, but she had really given it her all to make sure her girlfriend enjoyed herself. All that love she poured into her cooking had to help a little. And to be fair, the food _was_ quite tasty.

_Maybe a bit too tasty..._ Emily glanced down to notice that Lena wasn't the only one who had demolished her heavily laden plate. As if moving on its own volition, her hand was going for a refill. Following the motion with her eyes, Emily's gaze lingered warily on the tantalizing bowl of mashed potatoes. To stop herself she stood up abruptly, arms outstretched as if to ward against all the seductive treats.

"Oh, if you're getting up... grab me a beer would you, luv?"

Emily's eyes snapped to Tracer off-handedly stuffing a couple slices of roast into her mouth. Already the plate before her was almost empty again.

"F-first of all, would you like some more potatoes?" Emily exclaimed hurriedly, eyeing an opportunity to save herself. Leaning over, she slapped a huge dollop of the stuff onto Lena's plate. The overindulged girl did not protest, even after two servings, then three, then the entire bowl.

Tracer's eyes grew as big as the mountain of rich mush on her plate: "Blimey, you sure know how to keep a girl satisfied, luv!"

It seemed Emily took this as a signal to heap even more food onto her girlfriend's plate. Noticing the feast's steady stream towards her end of the table, Lena quirked an eyebrow and gave the redhead a meaningful look: "Think you've had enough?"

Something in her tone made Emily wince. Her motions were noticeably more curt when she grabbed her own plate and emptied its contents onto her girlfriend's. Demonstrably ignoring Lena's puzzled looks, she tossed the plate back on the table and started pouring gravy onto the massive mound she had served up.

"Is something wrong?"

Emily kept pouring in silence for a while before replying: "No. You're right. I've had enough."

Tracer eyed her girlfriend warily, occasionally glancing at the tantalizing tumulus of grease and gravy rising before her.

"There." Emily set aside the empty pitcher. "That's a better fit for the mighty Tracer." She smirked as she saw Lena hesitate: "Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

Happily digging in, Tracer chuckled: "Good thing it's Christmas only once a year... I might get fat eating like this every day!"

"Ehe, right..." Emily agreed evasively. The agitated stiffness of her movements evaporated as she sat back down, intently watching Tracer stuff her face with ferocious abandon.

 

The courses all started to blend together as a gluttonous haze filled Tracer's mind, just like said courses filled her expanding gut. Where _she_ might lose track of exactly what she had crammed down her throat, her waistline kept close tally. Impossibly glutted, her belly ballooned to fill her view as she slipped further and further towards the horizontal. Bulging forth to encroach on the table, it resorted to expanding sideways, nearly obliterating the flabby contours of her plump lovehandles with its distended circumference.

The bloated agent had had a distant look on her face for a while, deep in thought as she kept idly munching on whatever was within reach. Finally she had gathered her thoughts enough to vocalize her concern: "You know, I just can't stop thinking about poor Mei spending Christmas all alone in the Arctic."

Subtly, Emily reached over and replaced the plate perched on Tracer's belly with a full one.

"You can bet she's not having a dinner this great!" Without pause, Lena crammed three slices of turkey into her mouth. Gravy ran down her fat cheek as she chewed: "Poor thing'sh probably – _urp!_ – shtarvin' out there."

"You could've invited her, you know," Emily suggested with a gentle smile on her face.

"Worried there's too much food?" Lena joked, limp and lethargic from excess. "Don't sweat it, I'll get you a gym membership for Christmas, luv."

Emily did not seem to appreciate the joke. "It-it's not _that_ much..." she protested weakly, looking down at herself. "...or is _that_ why you took the roast away from me earlier?"

So heavy and glutted she could barely keep her eyes open, Tracer blinked in confusion.

Hurt – and guilt at her own inadvertently angry tone – flashed over Emily's face. Affecting a calm façade, she pushed her chair away and muttered: "I... should get started on the dishes..."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lena had not known what to say when her girlfriend disappeared into the kitchen. Part of her wanted to follow, while the part of her averse to drama preferred to give Emily some space. Either way she felt way too bloated and sluggish to get off her ample rear, thus rendering the dilemma moot.

Before she could consider the matter too much, Tracer had dozed off into an overindulged slumber. She was hovering between sleep and waking when Emily made her stir by bringing in the dessert. Just like Lena, the redhead's mood seemed to have mellowed in the meantime but the agent was still a bit suspicious. That said she was not one to pass on stuffing a gift horse into her mouth and let her worries be soothed by Christmas pudding, profiteroles, brownies – and of course: grandma's time-tested trifle.

All that sugary goodness did wonders for Tracer's appetite after so much rich, salty food. Her fullness forgotten, she ate eagerly with both hands and wolfed down anything within her reach – something that steadily lessened with each emptied platter.

"Mmmh... it's all so good, I wish I could have extra of everything..."

This earnest greed kept Lena gorging through plate after plate, but when the initial offerings were followed by cheesecakes, baked Alaska, custard tarts, chocolate mousse... Growing weak with excess, her ravenous overeating slowed to a hedonistic snacking.

Forcing one last spoonful of tiramisu down her throat, Lena went limp, head lolling backward with a satisfied groan: "Whoo-eeh, I'm _stuffed_!" Even the roomy Christmas sweater could not cover up her bloated belly as it rose upwards when she leaned back. Barely reaching her belly button, it revealed the balloon's taut underside to the world.

Her reverie was eventually broken by slender fingers tapping on said underside. Letting her head fall back onto its plump double chin pillow, Lena winced and looked up at Emily looming ominously over her.

The redhead leaned over Tracer's billowing belly and lovingly placed a spoonful of ice cream onto her lover's tongue. "You're not done already, are you? I made this with Maltesers... I know you love them." Emily's voice was seductive. She knew exactly which of Lena's buttons to push.

Although already beyond stuffed, Tracer relented. She let the ice cream melt in her mouth, tongue playing languidly over pieces of Maltesers covered in caramel sauce. Moaning softly she swallowed and eagerly awaited a kiss as usual. Instead she got another spoonful of dessert. Too weak to resist and too enthralled to protest, she let herself be fed – despite the protests of her creaking belly.

"Love you..." Lena moaned between bites, but even this did not prompt any caresses amongst the continuous dessert onslaught. Emily would rub her swollen gut in deliberate motions, but her lips, her cheeks, her breasts – all begging for attention – were left unattended. Her whole world was just an orgy of cakes and puddings now.

Slowly, reality intruded on her lustful gluttony; pushed by the growing strain on her bursting belly. "Nnnh... time out, luv... can't eat... another bite."

This was met with an indignant huff that surprised Lena even with how stuffed out of her wits she was. "You sure?" Emily waved succulent fondant under her lover's nose. "Better eat up and make sure you don't leave anything for your fat girlfriend to stuff her face with!"

"I'd explode like a pulse bomb..." Tracer moaned pitifully, then blinked: "Hey, I never said..."

"But you were thinking it?" Emily shot back. She sighed and stepped away from her lover's ballooning form. With a look of resignation she smoothed down her sweater, revealing the very noticeable outline of lovehandles bulging over her very tight trousers. Turned out her ample middle was not a result of the sweater's bagginess but a significant potbelly. "I... I guess I _have_ been putting on a few..." she admitted.

With her girlfriend out of the shadow of her own gut, Tracer was able to get a proper look at her. A small voice in the back of her head had muttered about something being off, but she had been too preoccupied eating and snogging to realize the redhead's face was just a little softer. Her mind no longer clouded by hunger for Emily and her cooking, Lena certainly noticed the significant change now. "Blimey."

"Do you think I'm disgusting?" Emily sniffed. On impulse she pulled up her fluffy sweater. The size of the tank top she was wearing underneath betrayed a certain level of denial, but the garment itself could not deny anything. It clung tightly to a plump muffin top as it spilled over her trousers, not quite covering all of her stomach. A spare tyre thick enough that the waistband dug deeply into the soft chub, but not so hefty one could say she had a gut.

"Cor! Is that a _gut_??" Tracer exclaimed and gave Emily a sheepish grin: "Phew, here I thought I'd be the fat one for sure!"

Hastily Emily pulled the sweater back down, blushing profusely. "I'm sorry..." she muttered, although the tone of her voice suggested she'd rather tell her girlfriend off for being so insensitive.

"Hey, we've both let ourselves go a bit..." the enormously bloated Tracer offered, ostensibly putting their respective gains on about the same level. "I can imagine it's even harder when you're not an agent, luv."

"Not helping!" Emily huffed, letting her girlfriend know in no uncertain terms that she expected her to be a bit more supportive. She had learned to be slightly... direct with the carefree operative on occasion.

A little embarrassed by how much all of this was getting to her, the redhead glanced away. Fiddling with the hem of her sweater for a while, she eventually muttered: "Do... do you mind?"

Complicated emotions Emily thought she had gotten over now came rushing back with a vengeance. She wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be. She still didn't know what to think of her feelings about Lena's growing girth – she had just silently accepted them. She sure as hell didn't know what to make of _this_ predicament.

It had all sneaked up on her, just a slow and gradual expanding softness. Maybe it was inevitable, being around the sheer amount of food she was preparing and sending to Lena down at Gibraltar. She did not want to countenance it being her girlfriend's eating habits rubbing off on her. Only when she tried on her clothes from last year's Christmas had she been forced to acknowledge what had happened.

Even Lena could read the mood well enough to realize she had to say the right thing, if only to prevent drama. Fighting against her own bloated gut she reach out to grab Emily's hand: "I was surprised is all. It's just a bit of winter weight... yeah?"

If she had heard the slight hesitation before that last word, Emily did not show it. She managed a smile and let herself be pulled closer, draped over her lover's enormously swollen belly. Looking into her eyes, she felt Lena's hand brush against her cheek.

"Now why don't you roll me off to bed," the bloated agent joked, finishing with a suggestive wink.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Emily didn't know what she had expected. From the moment Lena flopped onto the bed she had been at her mercy, but it took the overindulged girl mere seconds to fall asleep.

Now Emily was left staring at the ceiling, wide awake while Tracer snored merrily beside her. Sprawled out, chunky arms and legs everywhere, she was taking up more space than even her overfed girth would suggest. On the sliver of bed left over for her, Emily bit her lip and let her hand brush over her soft midsection.

"Lena is just sleepy from all that food," she reminded herself while she reluctantly explored the burgeoning softness of her abdomen. It wasn't as if her girlfriend would lose interest just because she put on a stone – or even two. _Right?_

After all, Emily had never let Tracer's weight gain diminish her own attraction to the ample agent... quite the opposite in fact! _That's different,_ a voice reminded her. _Other people don't have these... weird feelings_.

The thought made Emily glance over to the blissfully sleeping beauty beside her. Lena's flabby midsection bulged into a taut globe haphazardly covered with the quilt they were supposed to share. It made it difficult to gauge just how fat she was, but arms and thighs don't lie. Emily snuggled up to the soft pillow of Lena's upper arm, letting her cheek be engulfed by malleable marshmallow. Her anxieties melted into the lovely sensation, putting a smile on her face.

Emily had been genuinely surprised by Lena coming home fatter than ever, but realized she had also been secretly hoping for it. Of course, _that_ was not the reason she had sent all those care packages. It was simply to make her girlfriend happy... or so she tried to tell herself. But for all her complicity, Emily had not expected Lena to put on two-three stone in her absence – no more than she had expected herself to gain almost as much.

Warily, Emily grabbed the alien roll of chub looming over her panties. _Or have you gained_ more _than her,_ a panicked voice in her head challenged her. The warm feeling from being snuggled up to her big soft plushie of a girlfriend immediately evaporated. In a futile gesture she tried to pull her shirt over her stupid fat belly, squirming as she admitted failure.

"Hey..." In her distress, Emily tried to wake Tracer with a gentle shake, sending ripples through her bountiful flab. "Hey... about what you said earlier. What did you mean with 'being the fat one'?"

Smacking her lips, Lena turned a supremely drowsy face towards her girlfriend. "You know..." she muttered, possibly still mostly asleep. "...like, in a relationship?"

Emily's brow furrowed as she attempted to figure out Lena's vague mumbling

"You're always so perfect!" Lena's face lit up, beaming as if woken from her slumber merely by her girlfriend's perfect presence. "When I put on a few over our summer vacation... I could never imagine you'd get fatter than me!"

"Uhh..." Emily was too taken aback by the sheer outrageousness of that assertion to manage a protest – much less disentangle it from the accompanying praise. Or figure out if it was a wildly delusional observation of the present or a hopeful prediction of the future.

Rather than than bash her head against that conundrum, Emily let it wash out of her mind and instead rubbed the side of Lena's bloated belly: "What if... we're both 'the fat one'?" she said diplomatically.

"Are you saying you're gonna try and fatten up your girlfriend?" Tracer sounded shocked before letting her feigned outrage melt into a sly grin: "If so, sign me right up!"

Emily's cheeks exploded into warm scarlet, leaving her stammering incoherently for a good while. Finally she managed a husky: "R-really??"

"You know how much I love your cooking, luv..." The grin turned into a smirk on Lena's lips: "And I dooo like the sound of being waited on... I'd feel like a bloody queen by the time you give up." It was obvious from her tone she could not countenance it actually being very effective.

Not-so-subtly fanning herself with her shirt in a futile attempt to cool off, Emily mouthed silently as she tried to collect herself. Cutting through the swirling miasma of... feelings she managed to feign innocence: "A-and if you _did_ , uh... get fat...?"

Lena chortled, her gut swaying and bouncing: "Don't worry, that won't happen, luv. What with me runnin' around being an Overwatch agent and all, haha!"

"Haha.. r-right..." Mesmerized, Emily pulled up to properly fondle the bloated orb. Breathing heavily, she managed to tear her eyes away to glance at Lena and muse lustfully: "Doesn't look like you'll be running much right now though..."

"Ehe... maybe I did have a bit too much dessert..."

"Weeell in that case..." With circular caresses, Emily's hand moved down the bare underside of her lover's gut. She leaned around its great circumference to look down at Lena's face with a hungry smirk: "I shall be having _my_ dessert... and if you're a good girl, maybe after I'll go see if there are any more treats for you in the fridge..."

The ardent look she got in return suggested Tracer was prepared to be very good indeed.

 


End file.
